


Sneak

by Lunaraven0



Series: OneShots [6]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraven0/pseuds/Lunaraven0
Summary: Anti's never met Angus before.It doesn't go how he expects.





	Sneak

Anti smiled.  
  
It was always fun to sneak around the cabin, _especially_ when everyone was on edge like this. Marvin was sick this particular day, and when he was sick, the warding was weaker, and everyone knew it. It made sneaking in unnoticed easier, although less fun. He made up for it by startling everyone he moved past.  
  
This didn't matter, though. Today, he wasn't focused on any of them.  
  
Today, he was focused on the new one. Well, he wasn't exactly new, more like recycled. Anti had never encountered him before, and today was the perfect opportunity to study him.  
  
He stood by the door to the Ego's bedroom, sticking only his head in. He was invisible, using his static to hide from sight. No one could see him like this.  
  
The nameplate on the door read 'Angus'. The name sounded familiar. Angus had his back turned, focusing on the big bow in front of him. He was cleaning dust off of it. Angus looked exactly like the others, except his hair was shorter, and grayer. He had a bit more muscle mass too; he was lean and fit. He wore an old, worn out, fur-lined leather jacket. It had a bit of mud in the collar, but he didn't seem to care.  
  
Anti stepped into the room without a sound, moving to see Angus' face. The most noticeable thing about it was the big scar over one eye. It looked like something had tried to eat his face. Evidently, it failed.  
  
Suddenly, Angus stopped what he was doing, looking around the room, frowning. Anti looked too. Nothing else was there.   
  
Then Angus looked right at Anti, still frowning.  
  
_There's no way he can see me, right?_  
  
Angus pulled out a shotgun from nowhere and pointed it between Anti's eyes. Anti just barely zapped away in time to dodge the buckshot.  
  
~  
  
" _Mein Gott_ Angus! What the hell was that for?"  
  
"There was something watching me. I think it might've been Anti, but I'm not entirely sure."  
  
"That doesn't mean you need to fire a gun at it! Even if it was Anti!"  
  
"What else was I supposed to do? Say hi!?"  
"I don't know! Just don't fire guns all willy-nilly like that! You'll scare the whole forest off!"  
  
Angus sighed and put away the gun. "Alright."  
  
"Thank you." Schneep shook his head. "I'm going to bed, this day has been no good."  
  
~  
  
_Where in the absolute fuck was he hiding that?_ He made a mental note to avoid standing in front of Angus. Apparently, he can just summon guns from _fucking nowhere._


End file.
